neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
E-123 Omega
Andrew Rannells (2005) Maddie Blaustein (2006-present) |japanactor=Taiten Kusunoki (2003-present) |inuniverse= |weight=1230.512 kg (2712.82 lbs) |skills=Omega Machine Gun Omega Bazooka Omega Fire Omega Missile Omega Launcher }}}} , or, technically, E-123 Ω, is a fictional robot from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game universe, first appearing in Sonic Heroes. In this game, it is explained that he was created by Doctor Eggman, and that he is out to destroy him, due to lack of respect and want for revenge. He has frequently been shown as an ally of Shadow and, to a lesser extent, Rouge. Character History The 24th and last of Doctor Eggman's E-100 series robots, Omega debuted in Sonic Heroes as a robot designed to prevent the release of Shadow the Hedgehog and, in case he failed, to control Shadow when he is freed. To accomplish this, Eggman sealed him in an abandoned base with Shadow. After Rouge accidentally activates Omega, he decided to join her and Shadow in order to prove his status as the most powerful E-Series robot, abandoning his original programming and taking revenge on his creator and the other machines he built. In so doing, the robot finds himself with free will and a cold personality, maintaining that other Eggman robots are inferior to him. Whilst seemingly distant and single-minded, he can occasionally show moments of caring, such as to Rouge at the end of Sonic Heroes. He is also mentioned by Rouge in Sonic Battle, when she says that Gamma looked liked Omega. Omega also makes an appearance in Shadow the Hedgehog, still with the sole intention of getting revenge on Eggman, and assisting Shadow in various stages, by destroying robots or conversing with Shadow himself. His next outing was in Sonic the Hedgehog, featuring a prominent role in Shadow's story. In the future, Shadow and Rouge notice Omega in stand-by mode; Rouge later goes back to the present alone, where she programs Omega to help Shadow out in the future. Future roles include Omega being confirmed as one of the 11 playable characters in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, whilst a prototype storyline for the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' comic book includes the possibility of introducing Omega into the series. Abilities Apart from his immense strength as a robot, Omega has a large array of destructive weapons. Most are concealed in his arms, including two rapid-fire machine guns (Omega Machine Gun), two flamethrowers (Omega Fire), two missile launchers (Omega Missile), two weapons that fire exploding drills, and energy cannons. He can also retract his hands, in order to attach a spinning Shadow and Rouge in their place (Omega Bazooka), or to launch fireballs directly at enemies (Omega Launcher). A pair of jet engines located on his back allow him to keep up with faster characters, as well as float. He also has sensors that allows him to locate enemies and other various objects such as switches. See also * E-102 Gamma * Metal Sonic * Shadow the Hedgehog References External links * E-123 Omega at Sonic Channel Category:Male characters in video games Category:Robot characters in video games Category:Sega protagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters introduced in 2003 Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Video game characters who can move at superhuman speeds‎ Category:Video game characters with superhuman strength